<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>falling for you by brokeipokei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884510">falling for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeipokei/pseuds/brokeipokei'>brokeipokei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, F/F, Horde, NSFW, S1, Whispering Woods, adora never leaves the horde, but not really, catradora, matureish, skiff - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeipokei/pseuds/brokeipokei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora falls off the skiff, and ends up in a very unfortunate (or fortunate) position with Catra on top of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>reposting this from wattpad + this is based on a picture of adora and catra right when adora fell off the skiff. it gets a lil spicy so imma put it at mature to be safe :) not very nsfw tho. i would put the picture in but doing this shit on mobile is a bitch &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Adoraaaaa!"</p><p>That was the last thing Adora heard before she blacked out. Catra and her had just stolen a skiff and she fell off. Great, i'm dead.</p><p> </p><p>Adora woke up to her best friend above her. This would've been normal and completely platonic if Adora didn't have a very intense crush on Catra. Catra was inches from her face, obviously checking if she was alive. Adora's eye dart towards Catra's face, but quickly travel down the length of her body. "Adora? OH THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!" Catra chuckles but then looks at Adora with a worried face, "Wait are you okay, you're breathing really hard," Adora blushes, "Y-yeah... i'm good! Just a little out of breath from the, y'know, fall," Catra smiles, warming Adora's heart, and maybe some other areas too.</p><p> </p><p>Why does she have to be SO CLOSE!</p><p> </p><p>Adora tries to sit up, obviously shocking Catra, as Adora's knee hits her right between her legs. Catra yelps, and Adora could've sworn she saw her eyes roll back, "I guess i'll stay down here then," Adora says, chuckling nervously. Catra doesn't say anything just staring into the blonde's eyes. They stare into eachother's souls, for what seems like forever, until Adora feels a pain in her neck and grunts, "Adora, are you sure you're okay?" Catra whispers with worry, Adora smiles up at her, "Hey, i'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>Catra starts to get up, but suddenly, Adora pulls her down, pushing their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>It feels like heaven on Etheria.</p><p> </p><p>As they break apart, foreheads touching, Adora whispers, "You have no idea how long i've been wanting to do that," Catra chuckles and their lips connect once again. Adora's hand moves through Catra's fluffy hair, and around to her ears.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, her ears are incredibly sensitive.</p><p> </p><p>Catra moans, loudly, surprising Adora. The blonde freezes, scared that she hurt her lover. Catra opens her eyes, "N-no, please keep doing that, Adora" She nods and continues to massage her best friend's ears.</p><p> </p><p>Catra leans forward, to give Adora more reach. In the process, her knee drops in between Adora's legs, causing Adora to open her eyes, and pull away.</p><p> </p><p>Catra stares at Adora in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm sorry, l-let's just go back home,"</p><p> </p><p>Catra nods sadly, and they walk towards the skiff, ready to head back to the frightzone.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora has been avoiding Catra for weeks, ever since they almost hooked up. Catra needs to talk to her, so she can at least get her friend back. If she’s lucky, maybe more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just wrote this chapter bc i was bored, not v long ngl, but it’s ok. um the chapter title is from conversations by juice wrld, it’s a fav of mine. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora was working on a report, she had stayed up late yet again so she could get it done. While they didn’t have school in the Horde, they still had to do reports on whatever they’ve surveyed in their missions.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the door to the sleeping quarters bursts open, “ADORA? Oh, there you are.” Adora glances up at Catra, but turns back towards her paper instantly. Adora had been avoiding Catra like the plague, ever since she almost hooked up with her in the Whispering Woods. She knew she had to push back her feelings in order to be a good cadet and keep her force captain title. “Adora, we need to talk,” Catra scoots next to her on the bunk. Adora doesn’t respond, only writing faster. Catra snaps her pencil in half, “Adora!” “Hey, it took me forever to sharpen it like that-“</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, we both know what happened in the Woods.” Adora’s cheeks flushed a bright red, “I don’t want to think about it, Catra.” Catra sighs, “Well, I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora looked down, fidgeting with her sleeves. “Why have you been avoiding me?” Catra inquired. “Because I need to focus,” Adora looked up into Catra’s eyes, “and it’s really hard to focus when you’re always there!” The blonde stood up and began pacing, “Catra, do you have any idea how hard it is to keep my eyes off you? I’ve been working for years just for my title, and I’m not going to give up because my nasty brain can’t behave-“</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you need to behave?”</p><p>“Because if I don’t, I’ll fail!”</p><p>“Nobody needs to know.”</p><p>Adora looked up into her best friend’s slim pupils, obviously dilated from the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Not even Shadow Weaver?”</p><p>“Especially not Shadow Weaver,”</p><p>Catra chuckled, “she’d murder me for *tainting* you!”</p><p> </p><p>Adora smiled, and looked down the length of Catra’s body. Her perfect jawline, her tight outfit, her long legs, they all spoke to Adora. Adora found her way back up to Catra’s eyes, “Okay,” she said as she pressed her lips against her newfound lover’s.</p><p> </p><p>Catra was kind of shocked, she didn’t think Adora would actually do it ever again. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, pulling Adora’s hips closer.</p><p> </p><p>Catra suddenly pulls away. “C-catra...?” Adora whines. The cat whispers, “Someone’s coming!” Adora goes wide eyed, shuffling to find her report before someone realizes what’s happening. The door opens slightly, then all the way as one of their fellow cadets emerges, “Adora, you’re needed at the post,” he glances over at Catra, “You too, cat-girl.” Adora and Catra look at eachother, and get up, ready to take on another mission, finally together again.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>